Guardian Angel
by Blackrain7557
Summary: Based on the Missions. Features Kinzie, the Boss and a lot of angry Deckers.


The blue solar streaked through traffic narrowly dodging cars and pedestrians in its efforts to keep the purple Infuego within sight. The stakes were high to keep the car within sight, everyone knew that to lose the former FBI agent again would mean their boss, Matt Miller would be furious and more importantly Killbane would most likely kill them for their failure. Former FBI agent Kinzie Kensington was a rather large thorn in their side and if they allowed her to escape or worse yet, hack another one of their corporation holdings they would be in for a world of hurt.

Her last little stunt had cost them a good deal of money when the paint job she ordered for their cars was finally fixed. While they all sported a pink token to represent their place within the Syndicate and their loyalty to the Morning Star, none of the Deckers particularly liked the hot pink makeover their cars had gotten.

All three factions wanted the FBI agent dead and so to that effect they had setup a trap for the red-headed bitch, one they were sure would finally finish her off and deal a disastrous blow to the Saints.

They had setup several mainframes within an abandoned warehouse and made it look like it was an important holding to the Deckers. They had realized Kinzie preferred to make the attacks as personal as possible so they did their best to make it seem like it was a major Decker hangout complete with a multi-level LAN party interface for their ID's into the Decker use-net and enough security to make it a challenge to her.

A small army had lain in wait for the usual purple Infuego to roll up so they could ambush the car when it stopped. Cars waited in garages and side streets to block off possible escape routes and to cut off any reinforcements that may come to her rescue. They had lost a good many cars and men on occasion as they tried to stop agent Kensington so they assumed that she rolled with a well armed security detail.

A few days later when the Infuego finally did roll up they were surprised to see that there were no Saints in the immediate area or nearby enough to help once the trap was sprung. Grinning to one another scouts immediately called in the cars location and sprung their trap.

oOo

"You see this? They've got men all over the rooftops and cars everywhere, looks like they finally got sick of me hacking their systems;" came the hacker's voice over an encrypted radio channel.

"Don't worry I've got them, just do what you do and I'll make sure their little trap is for nothing. In fact I'm rather glad they made this so easy on us, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel," came a deeply British accent.

"Just don't make it too obvious, they haven't caught on so far, so let's not give them a reason to start thinking. I really wish I could see their expressions when you wipe them out but I'll have to content myself with their screams over the radios," Kinzie replied with a malicious grin in her voice.

_I've apparently been rubbing off on that girl a little too much_, the Boss thought to himself as he circled the chopper around the warehouses once again.

oOo

Decker trucks known as "Criminals" loaded with Gatling gun wielding brutes rolled to a stop at the warehouse fence gates blocking the way in while electric blue trimmed Solars and Kayaks rolled in from between containers and the backside of the warehouses effectively sealing off the area. Decker specialists twirled between cars, spinning and firing their SMG's while the brutes opened fire along with the rest of the Deckers in the area. A hailstorm of bullets fired wildly from car windows dug up divots in the asphalt and impacted the car and surrounding area. The car quickly sprung into action, tires squealing as it peeled out of the parking area and started driving straight towards the Criminal roadblock.

Deckers in the area smiled as the brutes shifted their fire, ripping up pavement and destroying the road in front of the Saint vehicle. Bullets ricocheted off an armored hood and windshield as the Infuego neared the road block. However instead of slowing down the car seemed to gain speed and it looked like it would attempt to ram the road block.

Time seemed to slow as a flurry of rockets and large caliber bullets ripped through the brutes and Decker vehicles. Pieces of burning metal and larger than life limbs bounced off the pavement in all directions and shocked the remaining Deckers into inaction and surprise. The Saint's Infuego sped off into the night bypassing much of the Decker trap in a single go.

David, the Decker in charge of the ambush was too shocked to do anything but listen to the ranting of his gang members over their cell phones. It took him a few minutes to subdue the chaos that had arisen out of the attack and several more before he could reach the Decker HQ in the nuclear power plant.

David spoke quickly into his headset; "HQ I need you to get us a location and tracking on agent Kensington and start sending directions to all Decker teams in the area. We have to box her in before she gets back to Saint controlled territory."

"Chase cars, I need you to mobilize and start tracking her down; get more brutes out here to start blocking off streets so we can drive her where we want her."

"Copy that Road Runner, we are coordinating now," replied Decker HQ.

David grinned, he knew that there would be no way Kensington could avoid them now. They had initially decided to leave HQ out of the ambush in order to make sure that they weren't compromised by Kinzie's hacking efforts. However now with their support they would be able to coordinate nearly every Decker in the area and ensure that her capture was swift and merciless. He looked forward to "interrogating" her personally if there was anything left after Miller was done with her.

"HQ to Road Runner, HQ to Road Runner, come in over."

David quickly tapped his headset, "This is Road Runner, what's up HQ?"

"Road Runner, we've been losing some assets as they moved to get into position, we think the saints are providing back up for Kensington, proceed carefully."

"Copy that HQ we'll make sure to be careful, start pairing cars together and have them report in if anything unusual happens," David replied quickly.

"Yes sir, we'll keep you advised. HQ Out."

David looked out at the traffic as they quickly passed it by. He sneered with contempt at all the pedestrians and civilians going about their lives as he raced through the streets. The city had been run by the Syndicate nearly since its inception. Loren had done a masterful job of funding many of the cities projects and buildings and then carefully using the buildings as fronts for the Syndicate's various businesses.

The Morningstar had a tight grip on nearly all kinds of human trafficking and prostitution in the city which allowed for a great deal of available income. Combined with the Deckers knack for money laundering and their innate hacking skills they were able to triple the cash flow and ensure that it would never be found by any type of government agency. That is until Agent Kensington entered the scene.

The former FBI agent had ruined many of their plans, culminating in millions of dollars worth of losses and ruined opportunities. The Deckers wanted blood and it was up to their group to ensure that Kensington didn't get away this time like she had so many times before.

Coming back from his thoughts David checked his laptop once more while his driver swerved between a garbage truck and a compensator nearly taking off a side mirror. He was watching the traffic camera feeds of the infuego as it maneuvered around the city. In the back seat two more members of the gang readied their K8 Krukovs. Normally they would have used one of the SMG's popular with their specialists but for this particular mission they wanted the heavier firepower. David loaded a clip of explosive ammunition into his .45 Shepherd as well wanting the extra punch the ammo would give him.

He would be cautious around the former FBI agent, after all even the FBI's hackers had to pass the physical exams and firearms training that other agents needed. Even so the Saint's major power came from their gun toting members more than anything else. Nearly all of the gang had a lot of experience in the brutal style of gang to gang warfare, rivaling that of even the Luchadores. All in all David took the threat of the saints seriously, and that's why tonight's mission was so important.

Over the radio he heard that his gang had setup the road block ahead of the purple infuego and the brutes were readying their guns. Other cars were blocking off the side streets and ensuring that there would be no narrow escape for the Saint's vehicle.

"HQ this is Road Runner, I need you to run a check to ensure we're not being setup here. Any kind of Saint's activity and you report it to me immediately." David didn't want to leave anything to chance after what had happened at the warehouse.

"Copy that Road Runner we're running a scan now," replied HQ.

"Boss! Agent Kensington is coming down the pipe now, we'll have her in a minute!" shouted an excited Decker into his headset.

"Excellent, keep her hemmed in and block off her exit quickly! We'll be there in a moment." David was ecstatic, he finally had that Saint bitch within his grasp and he was going to finish her off once and for all.

"Step on it, we have to get there now!" David nearly screamed at his driver as the engine's RPM jumped into the red before settling down as the blue Decker Solar took off down the street.

David was anxious so to be so close to the kill, "HQ how's that scan going?"

"Road Runner we show nothing in the area you are all clear. Repeat all clear."

David grinned as his solar speed off down the street toward the end of their chase.

oOo

A few minutes later they swerved to a stop at the street where the Saint's vehicle was trapped. The tinted windows didn't let them see into the car but they could all imagine that the hacker was sitting inside trembling wishing for her back up. David stepped out of the car a maniacal grin on his face. He brushed his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes looking for all the world like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. His tattered jeans and typical Decker accoutrements fit tightly on his lean frame while the .45 Shepherd looked nearly out of place in his lady-like hands.

The three other members of the car readied their weapons behind him metallic clicks echoing through the night as other Decker members readied their own weapons.

"Agent Kensington, how nice of you to join us! I hope you're ready for the festivities, after all Matt is looking forward to seeing you." David nearly grinned with glee as he imagined Kinzie's frightened expression as she sat in the car with armed Deckers all around her. It would be interesting to see if her claim of "Teacup" being her safe word held true.

"I advise that you come out of the car peacefully Agent Kensington, we wouldn't want this to end badly for you!"

Quietly he spoke into his headset, "Everyone move in, slowly, ring the car. Don't open fire until I give the command she could have something up her sleeve."

Deckers moved in and circled the car various SMG's and assault rifles were pointed carefully at the car's tinted windows. They watched carefully for any signs of movement itchy trigger fingers ready to hit overkill at any signs of trouble.

David hit the transmit button on his headset as he watched his gang get into place around the car, his excitement growing at the close of their long ordeal. "HQ this is Road Runner, we have Agent Kensington closed in and surrounded; she's finished."

"You think so huh? Guess again buddy boy the joke's on you this time," came the voice that had been on the HQ station all night.

Sudden realization dawned on David, he and his crew had been fooled. Kinzie had apparently hacked their communications and cut them out of the loop from their headquarters. This whole thing had been a trap for the Deckers not the other way around.

"EVERYONE PULL…" David was cut off by the rather spectacular explosion of the purple infuego. The blast came out in all directions as a ring of fire that immediately engulfed the surrounding Deckers and flipped several vehicles. A helicopter that had been hovering around through the night suddenly made a beeline for the chaos.

Missiles rained from the sky destroying Decker vehicles and tearing up the surrounding area. To some it seemed like God's wrath was raining down on them. (That or someone had called in some serious cheat codes.) Looking up to the sky David recognized the helicopter as an Eagle; similar to what the Steelport National Guard used when necessary.

However the gold and purple detailing along with the rather large "3rd Street Saints" logo on the side of the helicopter gave away just who was piloting the monstrosity and terrorizing his gang members. The rockets let off for a moment as the twin Gatling guns opened up in a torrent of hot lead and death. Bullets punched through the remaining Decker cars rendering them and their occupants to little more than bloody hunks of twisted metal. The extra cars stationed in backup positions roared up the street coming to the aid of their leader.

Frozen at the sudden and overly gratuitous violence that had been visited upon them David stood and watched as his forces were decimated. Bullets sprayed in all directions as cars and bodies burned around him. Wrecked cars, chunks of asphalt and the smell of burning fuel made up the surrounding scene as more bullets and rockets either stopped the oncoming cars in their tracks or made short work of them if they tried to advance.

It was all over in a few brief violent moments. The helicopter circled above as various Saint's vehicles quickly rolled to a stop around the Deckers. More than three quarters of David's men had been wiped out while the rest were quickly subdued by rifle toting saints who restrained them and kept them under guard while the helicopter landed nearby.

David was kneeling and restrained by several Saints who stood behind him as he watched the leader of the 3rd Street Saints step down from the cockpit of the helicopter, adjust his suit and walk towards him. He was a taller man and looked older than he really was. He carried himself with a certain presence made all the stronger by his black slicked hair, red eyes and lack of facial hair. His fitted suit was all black with the exception of the purple dress shirt underneath it. Silver fleur-de-lis buttons lined the center of the vest and various rings adorned his fingers.

He moved with a purpose, David saw, as he walked towards the bound Deckers. The lieutenant knew they were all in trouble when without a word a vicious punch from the Saint's leader connected with his face.

"So you think you could truly fuck with the Saints? Honestly you Deckers are pathetic, couldn't even figure out that we set you up." When the Saint's leader spoke it was with an English accent that only added to his intimidating persona.

"Kinzie sends her greetings by the way, she wanted you to know she would have loved to be here in person but she was needed back home to conduct the radio sabotage that got you lot into this mess," came the calm and amused sounding message.

"Are you going to kill me?" And there was the typical whimpering reply the Boss expected out of such adversaries.

"We were thinking about it, along with sending you back to Killbane knowing he'd rip your spine out or some such nonsense as the brute is likely to do." The Boss smiled and simply stared down at the whimpering Decker.

Slowly he pulled out his .45 Shepherd and racked a round into it and slowly placed it at David's temple. "I'm tempted just to put a bullet in you right now but Kinzie had something a little more in mind."

Quickly turning he issued orders to his men, "Oi, someone get me that damn video camera Kinzie wanted setup." The boss lit a cigarette while he waited for one of his crew to setup the video camera and its transmitter. Aiming it down at the bound Decker he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kinzie? Yea it's me, you getting this? Perfect we're all set here, what would you like us to do with him? Alright, yea we got near all of them, only a handful left." With that the Saint leader hung up his phone and the smile faded from his face.

David was worried now, he knew the Saint's were ruthless and had nearly wiped out all of the syndicate members from the streets, with the Morningstar in disarray and Miller's disruption of their attempt on Killbane he knew that the Saints were now out for Decker blood.

"You're going to tell us everything you know or I'm going to start executing your men one by one until you're the last one left and then I'll start to get creative. Got me?"

To make his point the Saint's leader waved his custom .45 Shepherd toward the captured Deckers.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, just ask!" David was nearly crying by this point, as a stereotype most Deckers were actually pussies, willing to fight when they outnumbered their enemy but when confronted with someone stronger they couldn't maintain their bravado.

The Boss grinned, "Good boy."

oOo

Thirty minutes later they had a full videotaped confession of everything Kinzie had wanted to know about their operations as well as more information about the Syndicate, the Luchadores, the Morningstar and the Deckers themselves.

For instance they confirmed that Matt Miller had a serious God complex going on and that Killbane was even worse. Kinzie got details of nearly all the operations that were happening in the city as well as many new ideas of where to focus her hacking efforts. Pierce and the Boss got ideas on where to focus their strength and more details on the number of enemies they would be facing.

Kinzie nearly laughed herself to death upon seeing the once proud Decker lieutenant bound and watched like a prisoner. She knew that this humiliation would ruin his influence in the cyber world. After all she planned on releasing an edited segment of the video tape to the internet to further embarrass the Deckers.

After the video equipment had been removed and Kinzie had gone on a ten minute rant against the Deckers and David's stupidity for leading his men into a trap whereupon the Boss finally cut her off as the Saint's reorganized their equipment.

They had moved the whole operation after one of the Saint's members suggested that it may be better to do the whole thing out of the public view. They moved it to one of the warehouses in the area and ensured that no one would bother them. They had secured the Decker members in another room while the interrogation went on.

"Well now that you've spilled your guts and then some, we will take our leave. I will leave you with a message for your boss however." The Boss was fiddling with his gun and David started to fear the worst.

"Alright boys pack it up, we're out of here." The Boss gave the universal rally gesture with one hand while tucking away his gun with the other.

"What are you going to do with us? You can't just leave us here!" David was worried that they would be left to die in the warehouse.

"Don't worry I need you to deliver a message to your boss, I'll make sure he gets a signal he can't miss." And with a last grin the Boss strolled out of the building with the rest of his gang.

_Well that wasn't so bad, at least he didn't kill us and possibly we'll have a chance to get out of here unharmed_, David thought to himself.

oOo

Outside the Boss boarded an Oppressor helicopter with Pierce and another Saint aboard.

"How'd it go Boss?" Pierce asked with interest, he pulled a weapon out of a storage case and handed it to his leader; he and the other saint carried two more of the same type.

"It went well actually, though it honestly I could have used a little more shooting, the Deckers are a bunch of pansy assed hackers," was the cold reply.

This was a side that the Saints only saw when their boss was truly angry, the cold killer came out and they saw a glimpse of the Boss from earlier days. They knew he was a strange character, a criminal from England that had come over to the states when things got bad for him over there. There were various rumors ranging from his past as a former military member to a criminal mastermind back in England. Nearly all of them were based on bad information and speculation.

Pierce really didn't care to know about his background though, all he knew was that the Boss was one bad mother fucker and you didn't mess with him like the Deckers had. They were going to send a message alright, a brightly blazing one that would get the attention of the entire city.

The three members readied their SA-3 Airstrike "rifles" and targeted various portions of the warehouse where the Deckers were being held captive. They had several VTOL's on standby waiting for the order to commence the air strike. The various STAG incursions had yielded some nice hardware for the Saint's to use once they relieved their previous owners of the guns and vehicles.

They could hear the scream of the VTOL's in the distance as they closed in for their bombing run. The helicopter the crew was in gained altitude quickly as they waited for the fireworks to arrive.

"It should be a good show."

Pierce looked at the Boss as soon as he spoke wondering just what had set him off this time. While it was normal for him to be a sociopath at times this was a little over the top even for the hardened lieutenant.

oOo

David looked around the empty warehouse wondering what message the leader of the Saints had wanted him to deliver. When he had asked about it all he got was a strange smile before the entire group left.

Briefly he heard snatches of conversation from his surviving gang members as they talked amongst themselves in another room. It was then that he picked up the sound of jets off in the distance and from what he could tell they were moving very quickly. As the noise intensified he realized what was about to happen.

David had seen the aftermath of an SA-3 airstrike on group of Luchadores after they had been eliminated by the Saints. Very little remained and what had wasn't pretty, more or less it was a job for a guy with a mop and a garbage can. Understanding that he had very little time left in this world he muttered a prayer to the cyber gods and attempted to settle his accounts with god.

Looking up he was just in time to hear the scream of VTOL's as they flew overhead and see the various projectiles come through the thin roof of the structure before they detonated twenty feet above him.

oOo

The Boss stared into the blaze, "Too bad we don't have some marshmallows, that's one hell of a bonfire."

"I know a stripper named Marshmallow…"

The Boss looked at Pierce with a small grimace on his face. "I can only imagine what that must be like Pierce."

"Hey man I said her name is Marshmallow, not that she looks like one!"

"Riiiight…Alright let's bring it home boys, we got some celebrating to do."

The helicopter spun away from the blazing inferno of a warehouse towards the Saint's penthouse. It was time to bring the fight all the way to the Deckers, and the Boss was looking forward to it.


End file.
